The Princess & The Eunuch
by Swallowtail Butterfly
Summary: Historical S&S set in Ancient China. The Emperor is adamant that Sakura be married off to a Warlord threatening the peace of the Middle Country, but she refuses, especially after she develops feelings for a certain eunuch, who might not be one after all..
1. Prologue

The Princess & The Eunuch

Please Note: This is a historical fanfiction, set in Ancient China, although I completely doubt this is accurate in any way. Please excuse the fact that they all have Japanese names, but if I wrote Chinese people would get confused xD S&S, E&T

Please excuse the way this chapter was written (a narration), it just makes life a lot easier as an introduction. Please read and review! I feel a **lot** more motivated to update quickly if I get reviews, or some acknowledgement that someone _might _just enjoy reading my burblings. xD

_22/12/2008 I also edited this prologue because I realised I'd missed chunks of paragraph when I was typing up my rough copy. Now the story should make more sense =D Also, separated the paragraphs into easier to read chunks. So yes, goodbye paragraphs! Hellooo lines!_

* * *

PROLOGUE._ A Royal Birth_

* * *

Now, in the Imperial court, the birth of a child of the Emperor is a nervous and worrying time for all involved. The concubines gossiped and plotted, the Imperial physicians worried, the Empress sleepless with anxiety and the Emperor himself – well, he hoped and prayed for an heir. None of his concubines nor his Empress, Kaho had yet done so.

This time, it was one of the Emperor's favourite concubines who had fallen pregnant. Her name was Nadeshiko, she well known as one of the most beautiful ladies in the court, and perhaps even arguably in the whole of the Middle Country. All eyes in the palace were upon her, watching her pregnancy closely as her body became rounder by the day.

One Imperial physician had claimed that he felt the unborn foetus was male, which had caused a lot of stir amongst the inhabitants of the palace.

The Empress was incredibly worried, and was growing sick and haggard-looking from her many nights of sleeplessness. A male heir produced by another wife of _her_ Emperor would ultimately result in her being sidelined even more so. The Emperor did not attempt to keep secret his distaste for his Empress, and had not been to visit her chambers since the first week of their marriage.

After nine months of excruciating waiting Nadeshiko felt several kicks, and fluid began to seep through her robes. The servants called the physicians and a royal baby was delivered. Disappointingly she was a girl, but nonetheless a beautiful and healthy one.

The Emperor too was disappointed, but his love for Nadeshiko extended to their newborn. He decided to grant her the name Sakura, as she was born in Spring, with the courtyards blossoming with white and pink colour.

His gift to her was a beautiful pack of cards contained inside a huge silken scroll which was according to legend inscripted with much wisdom and even sorcery. He also gave her a beautiful pendant which was to be worn around her neck at all times - a tiny ornamental key, crafted of gold, with delicate wings carved from white jade, and decorated with rubies.

This little princess Sakura, or as the other inhabitants of the palace liked to call her 'Princess Number Five', loved to terrorise the pets which were kept in her mother's quarters. She pulled the feathers of the parakeets, threw peanuts _at_ the golden monkey which sat on its perch, and generally caused chaos and trouble for the servants. And yet, her mother and the Emperor adored her, for if she was ever caught doing anything naughty, the corners of her mouth would droop, and her amber coloured eyes would open wide, her brow slightly furrowing. This expression would always catch her parents off guard, or indeed anyone else who cared to scold her, and they would feel compelled to shower her with love.

In her tenth year of life however, something remarkable happened. The cards which she always carried with her 'awoke', and caused much chaos and havoc, disturbing the sacred peace of the Imperial Palace. With the guidance of her servants and her best friend, Lady Daidouji she managed to get them back under her control. From then on, she had all kinds of magic up her sleeve, but her parents were always wary of her exhibiting it - for fear of the commonfolk thinking she be a monster.

And so she grew, year after year until she became an elegant and kind natured young lady who excelled in poetry, music, embroidery and secretly sorcery. She had also gained the reputation all over the Middle Country as the most attractive and eligible bride.

This property was particularly handy for the Emperor, who was growing older as she was growing more beautiful. Seventeen years on, his lack of a suitable heir was becoming ever more a problem. Rumours of ambitious warlords raising armies to stage upheavals were never too far from the ear.

Already the Emperor had managed to ward off a number of warlords by marrying off his daughters. In fact, he had already married off four to various barbaric lords in order to keep his country the delight of the next warlord who wanted to invade, the Emperor appeared to be marrying his daughters off in order of descending age. This meant that Princess Sakura would be, according to this logic, the next on the list. Considering how much all men desired her, Lord Hiiragizawa was a very happy warlord indeed.

* * *

_A Humble Beginning_

* * *

Syaoran Li was born in the early hours of the morning. It was during a long, harsh and cold winter. His father was a labourer in the nearby rice field, and his mother was too sick to work – after she had given birth to four daughters, her health had never quite been up to scratch. This latest addition to the family was perhaps the last straw for her. She had not begun to lactate and the baby boy was thirsty and wailing.

His mother struggled to open her eyes to look at him, her arms barely had the strength to hold him in her bosom. Unlike his mother he was strong, a fighter. He had the most lovely chocolate brown eyes and fine hair was also a dark cocoa brown. His father was very concerned for the financial situation of the family, as he was unsure that they had the funds to feed an extra mouth.

Shortly after Syaoran's birth, his mother passed away, the cause unknown. The family nor the village had the money to call upon a physician, so the sick died and were buried according to their traditions.

Syaoran was therefore looked after by his older sisters for a few days, the oldest of which was 12 years old. He was failing to thrive due to the lack of dairy, and was suffering from malnutrition so his father had no choice but to give him away. The father knew of a brother-in-law that was said to live in the next village, so he bundled up Syaoran with some rough cloth to keep him warm and trudged out into the glistening snow.

The night was cool, and the wind was bitterly cold. Snowflakes danced around and taunted Syaoran and his father for their misfortune, poked and prodded them for being born so lowly. Even lower than a snowflake. Syaoran's father winced through the falling snow at his young son, who was sleeping peacefully, snuggled up inside his torn cloth blanket. He then carried on walking, towards the lights flickering in the distance – the next town.

The father knew that the brother-in-law had a small family in this town, and was doing rather well. They had a few chickens, a donkey, a cow and a goat, as well as an ample sized piece of land for farming. He hoped deep in his heart that they would take pity on his own family's circumstances, and raise the child as their own.

As he approached the gate of the house, the front door slid open. A kimono-clad woman slipped out carrying a lantern. She peered up at the stranger with the bundle, and shone the light closer towards him. "Li-san." She cried, and quickly ushered him inside. "I did not expect to find you here, with your, oh what is this? Your baby son! Oh congratulations…" She stopped dead, seeing the sorrow in the man's eyes. "How are you coping without your wife?" She uttered softly, taking the bundle from him and gently laying the sleeping babe closer to the coal stove in the middle of the room to keep him warm.

"My wife…No milk…My son…" The father's voice broke as he tried to form a coherent sentence. He looked pleadingly at the wife of his brother in law.

She looked back at him, and smiled gently. "Of course we can take care of your child for you. Is there anything else you need help with? It must be a difficult time for you."

The father's grey eyes looked saddened, but he regained his composure. "Thank you, thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" He bowed to her in thanks, and bid farewell to his sleeping child and the lady to which he owed much to. He then headed out back into the inky-blue night.

Syaoran was raised lovingly, along with the brother-in-law's other children to be a handsome and strong young man who helped out on the farm, and in the village. He was adored by the villagers, and the girls, well, they _loved_ him, yet he had never accepted any of their advances.

However, on the day of Xiaolong's 19th birthday, the palace guards came and took his foster father away. They said that his foster father was evading taxes, refusing to pay the rent and was a bad citizen. They ransacked the house and the small farm, slaying the animals and looting all valuable possessions. They also harassed the women of the house. Of course these events made Syaoran furious, he jumped up and started a fight with a few of the guards, flooring at least two with his bare hands. One of the guards however, managed to catch him off guard and knocked him in the back of the head, causing him to flail forwards. Another guard punched him in the stomach, and kicked him in the groin. Syaoran fell to the ground, his face and body bruised.

The room went in and out of focus, and then blackness.


	2. White Rabbit Hippity Hop

Author's Notes: Gosh, I didn't expect so many people to have read my story already I know my prologue wasn't very long so I doubt I generated much interest. Anyway, please enjoy and R&R =D It makes me happy. I feel more motivated to update if people leave reviews or favourite/track the story =D But no flaming please, this is my first fic. xD Be kind!

Please note: "Syaoxue" is the name that the Princess decided to give to her servant. They all come into the palace with their own names, and she decided to call hers 'Little Snow'

_

* * *

**ONE. White Rabbit Hippity-Hop **

* * *

  
_

Long flowing auburn hair deftly weaved into a single plait at the nape of her neck.

…

A silken black cap, with a single smooth, round piece of jade embedded to sit directly above her forehead.

…

Dragon embroidered men's robes hung loosely about her small frame.

…

He wasn't sure this was a good idea. One look at his mistress, Princess Sakura and he _just knew_ that they'd be caught. She didn't look anything like a man, however hard she tried. Syaoxuei trusted his mistress, but she always loved getting herself, and him into plenty of trouble. He sighed to himself, brushing his silvery tendrils out of the way of his face, and kept a look out for unwanted visitors in the busy marketplace.

"Syaoxue!" She smiled smugly whilst calling out to him. "Come over here! Look at this it's so cool!" She pointed a pale, long slender finger at some sweets she had never seen before. She picked one up, and studied the design of the wrapper. White paper, with a little picture of a rabbit. Her emerald eyes glistened, a smile playing on her lips. The look of excitement on her face made her look so naïve and…_beautiful._

"Snow Rabbit Sweet…YU-KI-TO!" She announced brightly, handing him the sweet. "Look, it's you, Syaoxue"

Syaoxue smiled at her, he really did love his mistress an awful lot, after all they had basically grown up together. She was like his perfect, but very naughty little sister. On taking the sweet from her, he came to his senses.

"But Princess…We shouldn't be here. You need to go back as soon as possible…"

"Oh don't be silly! No one will catch us!" The Princess flashed a sweet smile. "We'll be back before supper. No one will suspect a thing!" She light-heartedly dropped a silver ingot in the storekeepers hands for the sweet that she had handed Syaoxue. The storekeeper stared in disbelief, she had handed him enough to buy a house for _one sweet_.

Syaoxue also gawked in disbelief. He had lectured his Princess before about handing large quantities of money out before when they were on their secret trips outside of the Palace, but she never quite understood the value of money.

"Princess, what did I tell you about ingots?" He whispered.

"Um…Gold ones! Something about not giving those out." Her eyes shone brightly. "I did well ne? Syaoxue? This one was silver."

"That wasn't quite the point…" Syaoxue muttered. He saw the Storekeeping eyeing them suspiciously, and he was looking at the Princess with keen interest.

Now, the storekeeper was slightly confused. He knew that the two gentlemen must be very rich and noble by the way they spoke and dressed, but there was something not quite right about the smaller one who had dropped a silver ingot into his hands. His cherry lips, his porcelain skin, his long chocolate lashes which framed each emerald eye.

Ah ha. He knew it. "You two must be EUNUCHS!" The Storekeeper announced happily. "Can I help you with anything else?"

Not quite. Syaoxue looked at the old storekeeper oddly for coming to such a conclusion, but his mouth twisted into a dry smile at the old man anyway.

"Princess, please can we leave now?" He whispered urgently to the Princess. She was playing with a crudely crafted whistle, made into the shape of a bird.

"Princess?" He uttered, he really had a bad feeling.

The Princess looked up at him, her eyes gleaming. "Of course, let's go. Hey I want to see the City Lake before we leave!"

Syaoxue looked at her pleadingly, "We'll be in _serious _trouble if the Empress catches us sneaking out again…"

"Ok, ok, we'll go back to the palace." She smiled. Oh how she adored her favourite servant. Yet, she didn't understand why he was always such a worrywart. He wouldn't let her do _this,_ or _that, _or…

Then it occurred to her, whenever _she _was caught doing something bad, she would only get an earful from the Empress, or any other disciplinary figure. He on the contrary, got a beating of a hundred lashings, for allowing her to do such things. Her throat suddenly went dry and the smile that was dancing on her lips disappeared. She felt really, very bad about having dragged him out into the city, just because she wanted to go for a stupid, childish trip.

"Princess? What's wrong?" Syaoxue frowned slightly, his silvery brows knitted together. His grey-brown eyes showed much concern.

"Nothing Syaoxue. Let's go home!" Her smile reappeared again, her voice jaunty as ever. "Let's go home now. I'm bored!" She ignored his puzzled stare, and began to march back in the direction of the palace. Syaoxue followed with haste, careful not to lose his Princess amongst the busy, bumbling crowds of the city centre.

Unfortunately for the Princess and her servant, their presence had already been missed by the Empress who had been making her afternoon rounds, dropping in on the royal children to give her regards. She had already reached the Princess's quarters, and had sounded the alarm for missing princess. Imperial guards were everywhere, looking for the missing princess.

As the two approached the gates of the Imperial palace, they noticed that there were an awful lot of guards running about. "Princess Sakura is missing! Find the princess!" They chanted, as they stopped every person that walked past them.

"Oh darn it." The Princess and Syaoxue backtracked, hiding behind a large leafy tree whilst trying to think of a way to get back in without anyone noticing.

"Princess?" Syaoxue looked at her seriously, his face stern.

She looked at him, giving him approval to carry on speaking with a nod.

"Let's give ourselves up. I will take full responsibility." He muttered quietly, preparing to step out from behind the tree straight in front of a palace guard. He really didn't want his Princess to be in trouble, for the Empress was a scary lady.

"No, no, definitely not an option!" The Princess stood deep in thought for a while, contemplating their options. Her emerald eyes suddenly twinkled, as she thought of a plan. "Let us Jump over the walls, straight into my quarters!"

Syaoxue looked at her for a moment, considering the consequences her being caught using magic. She had always had a little sorcery about her. Since Princess Sakura was a girl of only ten, she seemed to have acquired power over a magical set of cards that she had been presented with at birth as a gift by the Emperor himself. She kept them on her at all times, in a little golden pouch inside her robes.

The Cards had caused quite a lot of trouble back then, and there were many rumours among the city folk about how the parts of the palace kept getting destroyed by the Gods, whereas in fact it was the magic of the cards causing chaos. She had tamed the cards now, and could use them at her disposal. Syaoxue had never quite understood how they worked, but he never asked. He just kept his mouth shut, like a servant ought do.

The Princess pulled out a single pink card between two deft, long fingers. With her other hand she grabbed her servant by his jacket.

"Jump." She uttered, as feathery wings appeared at the base of her shoes. She rocked back and forth, building up momentum, and jumped straight over the tall walls surrounding the palace and straight into the back courtyard of her quarters.

As soon as she landed, she realised her mistake.

The whole courtyard was swarming with guards, like an agitated bee's nest. They all spotted her and Syaoxue at once, and wrestled Syaoxue to the ground. "We have found the Princess! We have found the Princess!" They called out.

"Thank Goodness for that." An elegant woman stepped out in front of the princess. Her robes were heavily embroidered, her hair extravagantly dressed with precious jewels. She fingered the multiple strings of pearls hanging around her slender neck, and looked at the shamed Princess. "How dare you sneak out of the palace? You think we are all blind? Did you _even _consider what might happen to you if anyone caught you and knew you were a Princess?!" The Empress spat, her every word bitingly spoken.

Princess Sakura dropped to her knees, bowing her head to show her remorse.

"And, what was it that we told you about using your sorcery?" The Empress seethed, her eyes glinted dangerously, her brown eyes almost on fire. "If any common folk saw you practicing that sorcery, they would deem you a witch, or a monster. What would that do for your reputation, mm?"

Once again, the Princess was completely silent. She knew that in these situations it was best to keep her tongue still.

"Bring the bench." The Empress sneered.

Now, the Empress had once been a loving and kind-hearted lady, but after almost two decades of neglect from the Emperor, her heart had turned steely cold. Before she married, she had been the popular and well-respected daughter of a Chairman.

Deep in her heart, she still wished that she was Mizuki Kaho, but now she was Kinomoto Kaho, Empress of the Middle Country. It was too late now, and she spent much of her time pressing much-needed discipline into the lives of the Emperor's wild children – all bore by his various and favourite concubines.

Upon the Empress's words, two guards brought a wooden bench along with a large, thick wooden pole. They placed it directly in front of the Empress, and waited for orders.

"One hundred lashings for the servant. I could have your head you know, for you two are repeat offenders." The Empress spoke in a cool tone. Her caramel eyes emotionless and cold.

"Please, no! It was completely my fault. Syaoxue had nothing to do with this. Please, beat me instead." The Princess suddenly cried out, her eyes welling with tears. "Please, please excuse him! It was my fault…"

Ah, his sweet, brave Princess. He'd rather die than have her hit.

The Empress was completely unshaken by the Princess's cries, and sipped at a cup of tea that was brought to her by a maidservant.

"One hundred lashings for him." Nodding to allow the guards to press Syaoxue against the wooden bench.

They began to beat him, Syaoxue's face screwing up in agony.

All he felt was pain, he saw his Princess being pulled back by the guards to prevent her from getting in the way and his heart ached. It was worth it though, as long as she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine…" Syaoxue muttered, doing his best to smile at the Princess. On the 96th beat, it was too much pain for him to take.

Numbness. Darkness.

The Guards and the Empress retreated, leaving the Princess weeping over the limp body of her best friend.

She screamed out for her maidservants to call the Imperial Physicians.

She shook him, trying to wake him up. To bring him back to consciousness.

The sweet she had given him fell out of his hand.

Yukito.

* * *

Author's notes: Yukito might be dead, he might be alive xD I haven't decided yet. Hahaha~ By the way, an ingot is a solid gold/silver bar. In the Ancient Chinese times they were shaped like little boats.

Please DO tell me what you think so far. It might be going a bit slowly, but I was planning to put the next chapter up from Syaoran's point of view.

Please leave a review =D I feel a LOT more motivated to update quickly if I have some.


	3. A Mistaken Identity

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update! I went to Australia for a week and didn't have access to a computer. o_o;;;

* * *

CHAPTER TWO. A Mistaken Identity

* * *

It had been a few weeks now, since his home had been wrecked by some men who claimed to be guards. His foster father had been taken away, and his foster mother, sister and brother were all depending now on him to find a job.

Since the guards had warned all the village folk not to help the Li family, Syaoran had not been able to find a job in the village and so he had come out here, the big city.

On his first day trawling the city for a job, Syaoran had been excited. A strong, intelligent looking lad of nineteen should have had no problem in finding a job in the city, but alas, for luck was not with him. It had been a few weeks now, and there was still no sign of a job on the horizon.

He was already feeling quite depressed, and was running low on food as well. The poor young man sighed heavily. His normally fiery amber eyes were now dim, and unlit.

That afternoon however, he walked passed the city hall. There was a huge gathering of men there, and there was something going on. A recruitment of some sort. Syaoran couldn't believe his luck. This was his one chance, his one and only chance of supporting his foster-family! And it was…

**Eunuchs required. Apply within.**

Unfortunately, Syaoran couldn't read. He attempted to detangle the odd squiggly characters, trying to decipher the meaning.

Syaoran then noticed that there was a long queue of men, waiting to enter the town hall, all holding jars of some sort. He was quite puzzled by this, and decided to join the queue to see if he could have any luck in landing a job.

"So, when did you have yours done then?" A scruffy looking young man with a heavy regional accent asked Syaoran.

"Er…What?" Syaoran looked at the man oddly.

"I had mine done ages ago." The scruffy male grinned. "Ma parents always wanted me to work in the palace, see."

"Oh, so this to apply for a palace job?" For the first time in the past few weeks, Syaoran smiled.

"Yes my friend. " The scruffy looking young man grinned, and suddenly stuck his jar out at Syaoran. "Please could you hold onto this for me for a second? I need to go to the loo. Be back in a second."

The young man left, leaving a puzzled and completely bewildered Syaoran holding onto a brown china jar. He inspected it, wondering whether or not he should peek inside. The cloth covering the top was bound with some string, it would be very easy to remove…and tie back in place before the guy even returned…

"Next please." A voice commanded.

Syaoran looked up, he was already at he front of the queue. A man donned in silken robes waved at him to come forward.

"Let me see." The man commanded again. He pointed at the earthen jar that Syaoran hand in his hands.

Syaoran tried to protest that the jar didn't belong to him, but the man waved him silent and beckoned for Syaoran to give him the jar. Once the jar had changed hands, the man opened up the jar to look inside.

"Fine. Proceed." The man nodded, tied the top back onto the jar and handed it back to Syaoran.

"But…"

"Proceed."

"But…It's not…"

"I said proceed you imbecile! Do not talk back to authority you fool! In the palace it'll cost you your head!" The man tutted, shaking his head.

Syaoran walked forwards in the direction that the man had pointed towards to find himself in another line of young men. They were all being given instructions of some kind, and contracts to sign. They were then all handed blue robes to wear as uniforms and told to wash and replait their hair.

They were all ushered towards a grand gate decorated with gold and guarded by gigantic marble statutes of fearsome tigers and dragons.

It was all a blur to Syaoran – he had finally found a job. He was so ectastic, he could send money to his family, he could support them and rescue his foster father! He could…

Hang on a second.

What about that jar?

He suddenly remembered that it was all owing to odd jar that belonged to another man that he had acquired this job. What on earth was in it?

He slowly undid the coarse rope around the rim, lifted the waxed linen and peered inside.

Absolute horror.

Completely severed male organs floated about in a yellowy liquid.

Syaoran wretched. The sight and smell of the putrid, rotting testicles and phallus repulsed him. He was holding another man's masculinity!

Syaoran panicked, but he was already kneeling in the stone courtyard, waiting to be appointed to a master.

It was too late. If he confessed now he'd lose his job, and he'd never be able to support his family.

He gulped, attempting to clear the lump in his throat. He knew that he must persevere.

"You! Boy!" A high pitched, but not quite female voice startled Syaoran. It appeared to be addressing him. "What is your name?"

"Li Syaoran." Uttered Syaoran.

"Right boy. You will now serve Princess Sakura." The voice spoke again. It appeared to be coming from what Syaoran could now tell was an old Eunuch. He was an odd looking fellow, with no facial hair and a feminine jawline. "You can forget your name. You will be designated a new one shortly."

Syaoran's legs trembled slightly. Princess Sakura – he had heard that name before somewhere. But he really couldn't remember where.

And then he saw her.

She was standing a few metres away from him, her beautiful porcelain complexion shone in the sun. Her jewel eyes sparkling, her chestnut coloured hair long and flowing.

He stared. He had never seen such an exquisite looking creature in his life.

"Come." She spoke softly. Her voice sweet but there was a definite melancholy twang to it – like a dischordant note in an perfect melody.

* * *

I edited "organs" to be more specific: Just for those of you who hadn't figured - Syaoran is in fact holding the balls and penis of the guy who asked him to look after his jar. Upon entry to the palace it is required that all eunuchs present their lopped off parts to show the head eunuch to prove that they are already eunuchs.


	4. The Princess & the Rabbit

Author's notes: I updated two chapters in a day to make up for the lack of updating! xD I hope people are actually reading my writing…otherwise I will be so heartbroken. *Glub* Please tell me what you think so far =D And thanks for the comments I have already received! I am grateful!

Edit: Ah crap. Sorry about the confusion. I meant Syaoxue the whole time. . Somewhere between going to Australia and coming back I think I got confused myself. You know what. I think Syaoyue is easier to remember and pronounce though. Damnit. Never mind.

Just remember. One of her servants is basically Yukito, she just calls him "xue" because that's snow in Chinese. She couldn't call him Syaotu because that's definitely definitely a girl's name. 'Little rabbit'.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE. The Princess & the Rabbit

* * *

Princess Sakura sat in her mahogany armchair. She fidgeted. An awkward silence was hanging like a thick layer of smog in the room, dampening her emotions further.

She had acquired herself a new manservant, a strong one by the looks of things.

The Princess flicked her eyes towards Syaoran, who was kneeling obediently on the cold stone floor. He averted his gaze, swiftly finding an invisible speck to inspect on the ground.

The cheeky fellow had been staring at her.

The corners of her lips twitched into an almost-smile.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly. She always felt bad when she was designated servants, in her mind she'd rather them be her friends.

"Syaoran, your highness." His voice was cool, but his eyes were ablaze.

"Syaoran? I think that's a very fitting name. You ought to keep it." Sakura said thoughtfully. Even though he was not looking at her directly, she could see the liveliness in his eyes. She could see his soul was fiery and alive.

She was glad the formalities were over and jumped up, rushing to leave the room. And then she remembered that Syaoran was still kneeling on the ground.

"Please do get up. Your quarters are in the back. You will share with syaoxue, although at the moment he is resting in my room…Oh, and if you need help with anything, just ask."

Sakura left the room, leaving Syaoran alone. He stood like a statue for a while, pondering and rearranging his thoughts. The whole experience seemed too much for his brain. He had got a job, he could support his family with the good money they had paid, he had met a princess…he was now _property_ of this princess.

That would mean he would probably never see his foster family again.

Or the village.

Or ever be free.

Emotion hit him like a tornado. He felt like his very core was being torn up, and liquidised inside his shell of a body.

He felt like he could never smile again. He felt like all the happiness had been sucked out…He felt like…

"Ano. Syaoran, could you please come and help me?" The Princess popped her head round the doorframe, peering at him. She couldn't see his pain. His face was completely expressionless.

Syaoran bowed his head. His tornado subsided, he felt hollow and cool. Obediently he followed, and entered a lavish looking bedroom.

Syaoran glanced at the surroundings – it was obviously the Princess's bedroom, as theme for the décor seemed to be gold and pink.

The princess was dabbing the forehead of a sleeping young man with a soft white cloth dipped in warm water. He had a very feminine jawline, and strange silvery-brown coloured hair.

Syaoran inferred this man to be the other servant of the princess's, the one that she had called 'syaoxue'. He noticed the bandages that were littered about the bed that were covered in a dark-red substance. It looked very much like blood.

To be honest, he couldn't really care what was happening. He stood at the end of the bed, watching. Yet he couldn't help but notice the deep look of concern that was on the princess's beautiful face.

"Syaoran, please could you go to the palace apothecary. I think we need some more medicines." The Princess spoke suddenly as the sleeping man grimaced in pain as he attempted to turn under the soft silken sheets.

The princess promptly handed him a scroll – the doctor's prescription. "Just leave my quarters and turn left, and then when you get to the bridge you need to turn right. At the end of the path there should be a large statue, keep going straight on and you won't miss it. "

Syaoran bowed and left. He turned left, and found a bridge, and turned right. He kept walking, but at the end of the path he found that there was no statue.

He stopped, and looked around. This winter was a cold one, there was a bitter chill in the air, and frost was starting to settle on the ground, glistening like tiny diamonds.

Further off down another route, he saw a huge carved dragon. Maybe that was the statue she was referring to. He set off in that direction, towards the building that was behind it.

-----------

_"Are you sure that's the only way?" The Emperor asked. He looked tired, his once handsome face furrowed with lines that he had gained over the years of stress and worry._

_"Yes your highness. If you do not want to enter direct conflict and disturb the peace of the middle country, I see this as being the only viable option." A young, handsome, dark haired General answered. He was kneeling on the ground, his helmet under his arm._

_"But Princess Sakura is my dearest daughter. I do not want to give her away to some barbarian as some kind of gift of peace!" The old Emperor declared._

_"I'm afraid we do not have much time sire. We will have to decide swiftly." The General sighed. "The enemy troops are currently only 200 kilometres south. They are currently being held up by the bad weather."_

_"What does this Lord look like anyway? Can't we find assassins to remove him?" The Emperor pondered aloud._

_"No one knows your highness. He has been careful to keep his identity secret. We only know that his first name is Eriol. It also appears that he is known for some sorcery." The General's face turned dark as he spoke the word __sorcery._

_"Thank you for your counsel, General Daidouji. I will consult my Sakura about it. We might have some problems in gaining her consent." The Emperor sighed deeply, and stroked his beaded crown which was sitting on a stand next to his arm. "You may leave."_

--------------

Syaoran was standing outside the building. He initially thought it was the Apothecary, but judging by the conversation that he had just heard – he thought not. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, he quickly hid into the shadows of a large tree.

A dark haired, well-built and tall young man holding a General's helmet came out of the building. Syaoran peered at him through the shadows. The man couldn't have been older than him by much. What was in the building that he had just left?

Syaoran snuck out again, spying through the door that had been left ajar.

Oh God of the Heavens.

It was the Emperor.

Syaoran felt his heart miss a beat as he quickly snuck off back down the path back towards the Princess's quarters. He _had_ to find that apothecary.

Now where exactly did the Princess say it was?


	5. Cerberus

Author's notes: Hi guys. Thanks very much to Syaoran101 for pointing out my mistake in the previous chapter. I too get confused when I write "Syaoxue" – I am seriously considering letting Sakura just call him Yukito to make life simpler for everyone.

Anyway, another chapter hot out the pot. Please leave a review =D It'll make me happy. Again, thanks for reviews received – it really gives me incentive to update.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR. Cerberus.**

* * *

**  
**

It had been several days since Syaoran had been mistaken for a eunuch and landed himself a job in the palace as a manservant for the Princess Sakura.

Six A.M. and all was silent in the quarters of the Princess.

Clack.

Clack.

Clack.

Syaoxue was already up and attempting to potter about. The only drawback was that he could only manage a few steps without the support of walking aids.

"Syaoran!" Syaoxue beamed as he noisily made his way into the kitchen.

Syaoran ignored him and continued to stir the congee in a large iron pot over a stove. With his other hand he poured boiling water from a kettle into an ornate china teapot containing tea leaves.

He was so deadly accurate and precise at everything he did. Not a single droplet of water missed.

Syaoxue marvelled at the newcomer's ability. Now, only if he'd open up a bit. The number of times that Syaoran had actually conversed with Syaoxue could be easily counted on one hand.

Syaoxue sighed, and ran one hand through the end of his long, silky, silvery-brown plait.

"So, is the Princess awake?" Syaoxue asked.

"No." Syaoran replied, in a deadpan voice. He didn't even look up from his cooking.

Syaoxue tried again. He kept trying to engage Syaoran in some small talk, and quite honestly, so far he wasn't succeeding.

"How are you finding the palace now then?" He asked brightly, his caramel eyes gleaming.

"Ok." Syaoran grunted.

"Where were you from originally?"

"Guangdong."

"Wow! You travelled so far to get here!" Syaoxue gasped in amazement. It'd take a fair few days to get to Peking by road.

Another agreeing grunt came from Syaoran, who was now busying himself with cleaning up.

"So, that means you can speak Cantonese right?" Syaoxue pushed his round spectacles further up his nose.

"Hai." Syaoran replied in Cantonese. He looked up momentarily and gazed at his interrogator for a while. His interrogator was such an odd fellow, always trying to talk to him. And he always seemed to be smiling. Syaoran raised his eyebrow at his fellow manservant, and went back to wiping down the surfaces.

Syaoxue pondered for a while, and then suddenly said. "You know, our Princess is a very _special_ one. I hope you'll be good and faithful to her, as I try to be."

Syaoran stopped. He had already met some of the other royals that inhabited the palace and he could tell that the Princess was certainly different from them all. She seemed much warmer and more gentle than all of them put together.

He looked Syaoxue in the eye for the first time. "I know. I will."

Gazing into Syaoxue's eyes, behind his thick rimmed spectacles and heavy glass, he saw that they were most unusual. Without careful inspection one would assume that his eyes were a shade of brown, but upon _actually_ looking – they were flecked with grey, and gold and blue. His eyes were like opals, shining and bright.

Syaoxue noticed Syaoran staring, and pushed his glasses up his nose again. "Yes, I'm a bit abnormal. My eye colour and hair colour are both very off." He laughed heartedly, resting on his walking aid for support.

"Are you _mixed_?" Syaoran inquired. He was still facing Syaoxue.

Syaoxue paused for a second, he was clearly taken aback that Syaoran seemed to be paying attention to him, and actually may be interested in his life.

"Maybe. I'm not entirely sure – I'm an orphan. I came to court when I was very young, so I ended up growing up with the Princess." Syaoxue spoke thoughtfully, and then he added, "But of course I was older than her anyway. We had a lot of fun, me, her and the Daidouji siblings."

"Daidouji?" Syaoran mumbled to himself. He had heard that name mentioned quite a few times whilst about the palace.

"War General Daidouji Touya. He's the youngest of the bunch, but the most skilled and trustworthy." Syaoxue explained. "His younger sister is Daidouji Tomoyo. She visits frequently as she and our Princess are the closest of friends, and in fact second cousins!"

"…"

Syaoran had turned his back on his fellow manservant and started scrubbing the stove.

-----------------------

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

There was a sudden cry that came from the Princess's room.

Syaoran immediately rushed in to see what was wrong, followed by a slower Syaoxue on his makeshift crutches.

…

The whole breakfast platter was smashed and scattered upon the ground.

…

The round mahogany inlaid with pearlescent cherry blossom patterns was tipped on its side.

…

Where was the Princess?

A large golden-coated dog bounded towards the two manservants. Or was it a dog? Syaoran had never seen one like this before.

It pounced.

Syaoran fell, landing on the cold stone floor with a loud thud.

It wasn't a dog at all. It seemed to be a very, very, enormous golden cat with huge feathery wings. Syaoran studied it's ruby encrusted 'crown' as the cat snarled at him.

"Kero! Down boy!" The Princess emerged out of her dressing room holding a broom.

Syaoxue chuckled as Kero obediently removed his weight from Syaoran's body.

"Ehh~ Sorry! I managed to wake Kero up by accident, he was a bit hungry so he tipped the table over." Princess Sakura explained apologetically. "He usually sleeps in the underground library, um…and you won't usually see him. I think he also got a bit excited because Syaoran is new…"

Kero swished his mightly tail, and bared his teeth at Syaoran. "I'm watching you. No funny business you little monster." A great thundering voice spoke.

Syaoran stared. He swore the cat just spoke. Judging by the lack of reaction from the other two in the room, this was either completely normal or they couldn't hear him."

"Kero." Sakura spoke softly, and patted the large feline on the head, "this is our new addition – Syaoran. Be nice." She smiled apologetically at Syaoran, and then immediately looked back down at her furry pet.

Syaoran still couldn't work out whether or not he had just heard the great cat speak. He scratched his head.

"Disgusting behaviour don't you think? You're a human, not a monkey. Don't scratch!" The low voice boomed again.

"Eh?" Syaoran looked genuinely confused.

Syaoxue laughed, and smiled kindly at Syaoran. "Don't worry. The first time I met Kero I was shocked too. He's our Princess's guardian see, that's why he can speak. Usually though, he's not this big so you probably mistook him for a soft toy."

Syaoran looked at Syaoxue incredulously. He half expected his fellow manservant and Princess to laugh in his face and cry '_Only Joking!'_ but it appeared that they were deadly serious.

The large cat shook it's head, and promptly transformed into a tiny bear shaped doll with wings. He fluttered about Syaoran's head for a while, and then shot off back down a corridor.

"Ano. Syaoran there's a few things you'll need to get used to whilst you're here…Um. That's one of the more _normal_ things you'll encounter." The Princess smiled sheepishly as she began to sweep the debury.

Syaoran quickly took the broom off the Princess and nodded. The Princess gave him a thankful look, and went back to her dressing room.

He proceeded to clear up the mess that the giant Kero had made.

What a strange name. Syaoran shook his head, to be honest he couldn't think of anything more strange than a talking cat. It _must _be sorcery. That explains it…

* * *

Whew. What do you think so far guys? =D I'm actually not sure what the hell Kero is, but Syaoran seems to think he's a huge cat – so it's fine xD


End file.
